


American Hero

by lil_1337



Series: Boss' Orders [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'stand'</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Hero

"You're kidding me, right? There is no way this can actually be a serious submission." Quatre threw the project proposal down on his desk in disgust, scowling at Duo who happened to be sitting across from him, taking advantage of his break to harass the boss.

Duo picked up the stack of papers, raising one eyebrow as he read the cover page. "General George Armstrong Custer, the last great American hero? What the hell?"

"You think that's bad, read the ending. He's rewritten Custer's last stand so that our /hero/ not only survives, he /wins/. Apparently Custer was a victim of a conspiracy and he had to fake his own death. The whole thing is the biggest piece of racist, misogynistic, revisionist crap I've ever read! It's not a movie, it's two hours worth of propaganda!" Quatre was pacing now, having worked himself up into a froth of righteous indignation. "There is no way I would ever touch something like this nor would my father before he retired. What exactly is this guy trying to pull?"

"Maybe it's a test. To see if you're willing to do anything as long as the name on it has pull or star power." Duo tossed the papers onto Quatre's desk and leaned back in his chair using the foot he had propped up to rock himself back and forth. "You are pretty much an unknown quantity at this point. It might be a way of getting a read on how you are going to run the studio now that you are the main man." He paused, an evil grin tainting his seemingly innocent looking features.

"What are you plotting?" Quatre's eyes narrowed as he stopped and studied his friend. "You have that look."

"Moi?" Duo projected a look of wounded innocence that was perfectly matched by the way he rested his hands over his heart.

"Yes. You. Spit it out."

"I bet that's something Trowa never hears."

Quatre snorted then started to laugh. "Why would he? A good CEO knows not to stifle his employees' creativity."

"Is that what the cool kids are calling it these days? Creativity?" Duo smirked, wiggling his eyebrows to accent his point. "About this." He tapped the proposal. "You should tell them you're interested and want to discuss it, but there is one small change that needs to happen. When they show up, give them a revised script that has our hero going into hiding with his Indian lover." Duo paused, his grins stretching out to show off his teeth. "His /male/ Indian lover. When they freak you can bring the hammer down and let them know what's what."

"I like that." Quatre smirked back. "I'll have Trowa rough out some storyboards for me. It won't take long and I'm sure he'll be downright gleeful about it. Can you write up the scene? Nothing much just a page or two."

"On one condition."

"What?" Quatre dropped back into his seat, eyeing his friend.

"I get to be there." He paused for effect. "As a technical consultant on interracial gay couples."

Quatre nodded and stuck out his hand to shake. "Done."


End file.
